Wonder: Save Tonight
by ginkies
Summary: Save Tonight and fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. The Hawk showed her the new world she woke into, maybe he can remind her what love really feels like. In the life of spies, a night can be a lifetime so fighting off the morning means everything to these two. Cont of Wonder. Movie-verse. Hawkeye/OC.


Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I wrote Wonder, but I am working on the next story. To keep you all going, I thought I'd try my hand at a little fluffy Valentines thing. Here goes...

* * *

Save Tonight

Butterfly stitches above my right eye, surrounded by the lightest of purple bruises. A swollen bottom lip with matching scratches. A dislocated shoulder, now resting in a cradle. Cuts and bruises down the rest of my body and a nice little reminder to never just _wing it_ again without knowing who I'm going up against again. Yeah the fight could have gone better, a hell of a lot better. But I was alive, the bad guys (sorry not guys, _robots_) where taken care of and the world was safe for another day at least. I walked out of my bathroom and felt the breeze from an open window. Instincts took over as I balled my hand up, instantly releasing a little of the Tesseract energy. I had become so well trained that I could switch the power on and off as I needed it. I had no ill side effects and I was actually pretty effective with it now. The blue aura gave off a soft glow as I silently made my way to the window. I let my eyes scan the route in case anyone was about to jump out at me. I was in sweats and a purple hoody, it wasn't exactly fighting clothes but at least if I had to run out, I could blend into the crowd. As I reached the window I noticed an arrow pinning a piece of paper to the window sill. A smirk crossed my lips as I shook away the aura and picked up the piece of paper.

"_You don't look so hot Blue,_" I smirked wider at my nickname. "_Take it the fight didn't go to plan huh?_" I read out loud letting out a small snigger. "Well you could say that Feathers. You've really got to stop shooting arrows at my window. One of these days you're going to miss and if I loose this deposit..." I muttered to myself tossing the arrow into the bucket with the others I had collected. I folded the paper up and looked out into the city. I had no expectation of seeing Clint, I rarely saw him now. But he always left me a note when he was passing through Brooklyn. Most of the time it was observations, sometimes it would be how he felt, sometimes it would just be really bad jokes. He always seemed to know how to cheer me up, how to make the worst days into good again. I had kept all of them notes, it was my way of keeping him around.

"I never miss." Clint's voice broke out from behind me as I turned to face him. I wasn't surprised, not really. He stood there looking _good_. He was in wearing jeans, a black fitted t-shirt and his dark brown leather jacket. He looked like he just walked off the street into my apartment, not broke in through the tenth floor window.

"Yeah sure you don't." I teased rolling my eyes as a smile broke out on both our faces.

"Have I broke your window yet?" Clint asked with a smug smile as he walked over to me, his hands resting on my hips. I shook my head, a small laugh escaping my lips.

"Just because you haven't yet doesn't mean you wont." I argued looking up into his grey-green eyes and seeing nothing but love looking back down at me.

"You are always so stubborn." Clint huffed before lowering his face, pressing his lips gently against mine. The pressure of his lips against mine stung, but the spark that ran through my body, his scent of sawdust and leather, him actually being there it pushed all the pain out of my mind. He pulled away and looked dead into my eyes, making my heart race. "I've missed you _Blue_." He whispered pressing his forehead against mine.

"I've missed you too Robin Hood." I replied with a warm smile on my lips.

* * *

We were curled up on the sofa watching some TV, Clint's arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his body as his hand ran through my hair. My hand was tracing patterns on his forearm as we both just laid there in a silence. These were the times I lived for. These were the moments that made up for the months of violence, months of danger and pain. Months of not knowing if he was alive, if he was hurt, if he was even safe. We never said we were in a relationship, we never named the thing we had. We just had _something_ and it worked for us. Once in a blue moon he'd show up in my apartment and spend the night, or even a few nights and then he was gone again for who knew how long. We never talked about work. We never talked about the horrors we'd survived through. We never asked about the injuries the others had, other than to just acknowledge that they were there. Shop talk was just never brought up. We talked about TV, sport, music, our friends. We'd spend hours just talking about nothing, but it was warm, it was safe and it was perfect.  
We laughed and we loved.  
This was our time alone.  
This was our private heaven.  
This was _us_.

* * *

I grabbed two beers out of the fridge as the smell of Chinese food filled the whole apartment. I smirked as I turned to Clint as he dished up the noodles. I had learnt quickly that although Clint rarely cooked, when he did it was pretty amazing. I always made him cook when we were together. A few times he had showed me how to cook, but it always ended with the food burning because we got um _distracted_.

"Plum duck, with noodles and veg." Clint beamed as he plated up the last of the food.

"Best. Food. Ever." I beamed grabbing two sets of chop sticks and setting up the places at the table. Clint set the plates down and we tucked in. I loved his cooking, it was the best food I had tasted and I'd eaten at some fancy restaurants undercover.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, the blue?" Clint asked shoving some noodles into his mouth as he looked across the table to me. I paused and glanced at a strand of hair that fell forward. Clint was asking about the electric blue streaks that had developed in my hair.

"Far as I can tell, it's a side effect of the power. Looks cool though." I shrugged playing it down. The truth was the Tesseract power was changing a few things about me but I didn't want him worried about me.

"I have to admit, it suits you Blue." Clint replied with a warm smile. I smirked back, picking up some of the duck with my chop sticks.

"Remind me, why haven't I married you yet? This food is just-" I let out a moan closing my eyes and enjoying the food. The room was silent as I opened my eyes and saw Clint just studying me. His hawk like grey-green eyes were flicking between my face to my sitting position. His finger flexed softly by the side of his plate and his gaze made me feel uneasy. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked paranoid, wiping at my cheek. The tension in the room was stifling. Clint's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before he cleared his throat.

"No," Clint answered still studying me. "Just... never mind." He added shaking his head and looking down at his food. I frowned as he looked a little defeated.

"Oh come on, what did I say now?" I asked making him look back up at me. There was a tension as we just sat there looking at each other. I had no idea what I had said but it felt like I had upset him. His grey-green eyes turned stormy, and I noticed his hand twitch as he seemed lost in some deep thought again. For a beat I was worried he was thinking about Loki and the attack on New York. It had been over a year since he talked to me about it, but I was always prepared for it to rise its ugly head again.

"You ever think of us?" Clint asked pushing his plate to the side. I paused, chop sticks floating in the air for a moment while I thought about the question.

"Sometimes, I mean a girl gets lonely... Late cold nights-" I shrugged taking a mouthful of food. I winked as I chewed the food making Clint chuckle a little.

"I didn't mean like _that_." Clint smirked rolling his eyes. "I mean us. Like what we are?" He asked seriously making me almost choke on my food. I took a sip of my beer and put the chop sticks down.

"I... I'm not, I don't, I-" I stumbled over my words as I thought of the right way to explain myself.

"Forget it! I didn't mean to-" Clint started to back track quickly.

"Oh no don't-" I begged trying to salvage the conversation.

"Come on Blue you-"

"I'm struggling here tha-"

"I can see. Look let's-"

"Let's not. We need to talk-" I butt in hoping to show Clint that I was willing to try and have _that_ talk with him.

"Talk? I can't even finish a sen-"

"Because you keep butting in!"

"I'm not-"

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Am not."

"You kinda are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Not. You keep cutting me-"

"I am not."

"You know, your pretty hot when you get this stubborn." Clint teased winking at me as he tried to throw me off the conversation. I could see he was pulling on his training to change the topic.

"And you always love to try and throw me off course."

"But it's so easy." Clint beamed with a smirk that could melt my heart. I let out a loud groan running a hand through my hair as his beam faded.

"You asked me a question-" I said just above a whisper, trying desperately hold onto the conversation.

"A stupid question." Clint muttered frustrated, glancing at his plate again.

"Let me answer!" I snapped making him meet my gaze again. He looked defeated, his shoulders hunched as he twirled a chop stick in between his fingers mindlessly.

"I just- let's not label this huh?" Clint sighed out softly dropping the chop stick onto the plate with a blunt chink.

"I love you!" I blurted out making Clint's eyes widen as I closed my mouth and looked down at the table. The silence was deafening, crushing almost. We never said it to each other. I never said it to him and I stopped him saying it to me a million times. We just _couldn't_ love each other. It would be too dangerous to admit how we really felt about each other. If either of us really admitted it, we knew it would really mess things up. It was better just to pretend that the _thing_ we had was just some friends with benefits _thing_, or just two people messing around.  
Love meant danger.  
Love meant weakness.  
Love meant your head wasn't in the game a hundred per cent. No, saying I loved Clint was the worst thing I could have ever done. "Sorry." I whispered out, taking a fleeting glance at Clint who looked just as shock as I felt.

I grabbed my plate and took it back to the kitchen. _Idiot! Why did you have to blurt that out? I love you?! Really?! I mean could you be more... urgh! Way to mess this all up! I bet I turn around and he's gone. Of course he'll run! I would!_ I slapped my head and let out a small growl. "Idiot." I muttered to myself as I turned and saw Clint stood at entrance to the kitchen with his plate. My heart jumped into my throat as I saw him just stood there watching me. My body froze and I felt a fear I had only felt once before. A fear that I was about to loose everything I ever loved. _Please no..._

"I love you too." He said looking straight into my eyes. The fear of everything faded instantly. "I guess I have for a long time now Blue. I loved you from the moment I kissed you back in Tony's hanger. I knew in that moment that if I died without knowing what it felt like to press my lips against yours, that I'd regret it. I just don't know how practical this is. We're spies. Our jobs are to lie to the people closest to us. To risk everything for some greater good." Clint ruffled his hair as his eyes darted away from me for a beat before meeting them again. "I wake up every morning wondering what you're doing, if you're going to be in danger and it... it cuts me up inside." He admitted frowning a little. "It's so hard knowing that you're out there, doing the same stuff as me. Risking your life... and the injuries." He frowned again as his stormy grey eyes landed on my stitches. "It kills me." He whispered out looking back into my eyes. I was speechless I opened my mouth but no words came out. No one had ever admitted to loving me, not in the way Clint did. It felt different, it felt _real_ this time, it's hard to explain. I was blown away by it.

* * *

It became awkward.  
Clint was sat at one end of the sofa and I was curled up at the other end. The TV was playing but I don't think either of us really knew what was happening. I ran a ghost of a finger over my lip as I thought about what I had blurted out. It was the truth, I did love Clint. I loved him with everything I had. Over the last year and a half, I lived for those brief nights where we'd spend time together. It hurt when I woke to an empty bed in the morning and I worried about him as much as I heard him worry about me.

"Maybe I should go." Clint spoke up breaking the silence and tension in my apartment. I blinked as he got to his feet and started to walk over to his jacket.

"No!" I blurted out, nearly falling over myself as I got to my feet. "No, please don't leave." I begged as he turned to face me.

"Things have just got weird between us. I don't know how-" Clint frowned as I pushed myself up and pressed my lips against his. I clearly caught him by surprised because I felt his body tense for all of a few seconds before he grabbed my waist and held me against him. His lips pressing harder against mine as I smiled into the kiss. My heart was racing and taking full control as I opened my mouth a little making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Clint ran a hand up my back and stroked my spine as I played with the nape of his neck. We pulled apart and I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"Stay tonight." I demanded breathlessly looking into his eyes and feeling myself loosing all control. I was melting under his hawk like gaze and there wasn't a damn moment where I didn't want it to happen.

"I'll stay." Clint whispered out, placing a soft loving kiss on my lips. I let out a small content sigh as we pulled apart and Clint frowned at me. I looked at him confused as I noticed the glint in his eye. "I've got to stay and kiss all these better." He smirked placing the softest kiss on my stitches, then to my lips again and finally the top of my shoulder.

"Well in that case," I sighed out feeling my love for the man in front of me grow. "You should probably know that I've got quiet a few bruises on my body." I added taking my arm out of the sling and letting it drop on the floor by the side of us.

"Is that right?" Clint asked with that cheeky glint in his eyes again.

"Fraid so doctor." I smirked as I held my hand out to Clint and he took.

"We should go examine all these, in private." Clint chuckled as I walked him over to my bed room.

* * *

I woke as the sun burst through the blinds, strong arms wrapped around my waist and a warm bare chest pressed up against my back. I smiled to myself, waking to my perfect heaven as I wanted to stay like that forever. I heard Clint's soft and steady breathing behind me and I knew he was out cold still. The night had been perfect, and now I had said those stupid three little words out loud it felt like things had shifted in the right direction. I traced patterns on his arm for about an hour before we were both startled by both our phones ringing at the same time.

"I hate clowns!" Clint blurted out as he woke up. "What? Shit is that my phone?" He grunted unwrapping his arms from me as I pulled the sheet up to my chest.

"Yeah and mine." I smirked as I turned to him. His hair was a mess, sticking out in random directions as I saw the sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning." Clint placed as quick kiss on my lips before slipping out of the bed butt naked and started to search for his jeans.

"Morning." I purred watching him walk around my bedroom. Clint scratched the back of his head as he turned to me, that cheeky smirk on his lips as he chuckled at me.

"Like the view?" He asked standing up straight.

"Always." I joked as he shook his head and a hint of a blush rushed to his cheeks making him more irresistible to me.

"Blue, you remember what happened to my jeans?" He asked scratching the back on his neck nervously as he looked to the floor. Our clothes were scattered everywhere and I really mean _everywhere_. I pulled the sheet around my body as I got out of the bed and surveyed the damage from the night before.

"I think..." I bent down and spotted a jean leg sticking out from under my bed. I pulled and sure enough it was Clint's jeans. "There you go." I added passing him the jeans.

"Thanks, I think this is yours?" He asked holding my phone in his hand. We traded the items and I started to lose my smile. "What's wrong?" Clint asked walking over to the side of me.

"As soon as we answer these we go back to the real world." I answered looking down at the number that was calling me.

"So who says we answer them?" Clint asked with that glint in his eyes.

"We're the heroes. We're the ones who have to answer when no one else will." I sighed looking down at my hand and the phone ringing obnoxiously loud.

* * *

I was right. Both of us were called by our bosses. _New missions_. We were needed back asap. I hadn't even healed from the beat down the day before. But we were the top at what we do. We were the best of the best and that's who got called in when times got tough. I grabbed my simple black bracelet Bruce had given me and slipped it on as I heard Clint walk into my bedroom.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Clint asked leaning on the door frame as I turned back to him. I pulled my hair up and started to tie it up into a high ponytail.

"Last night?" I asked confused walking over to him.

"You said you loved me." He answered making me stop in my tracks and nod my head. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I glanced to the floor.

"That." I sighed out biting the edge of my lip.

"Yeah, _that._" Clint copied me as I met his gaze. His face was neutral, barely any expression except his eyes. They swirled with the grey-green storm that had made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Can't we just pretend neither of us admitted it?" I asked pleading with him like a five year old.

"Not really." Clint answered with a small smile. "I kinda liked the fact you admitted it." He added folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't." I huffed shaking my head. Although I had admitted my feelings for Clint and I admit a load had been taking off my shoulders there was still something wrong. In the pit of my stomach I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to loose him. That some day, tomorrow or ten years from now I was going to loose him and I wasn't sure if I knew how to cope when it happened.

"Shouldn't have said it then." Clint teased walking over to me and taking my hands in his. His callus thumbs ran across my knuckles, it was a feeling I loved. "It's not the end of the world Flynn. We both knew it, we've just said it out loud now." Clint soothed as just touching him made me feel safer, made the feeling in my gut disappear.

"But it changes things now." I sighed out, shaking my head a little as I rested my head against his chest. Things had changed, I knew it as soon as I had said it out loud. It was new and scary to me.

"Only if we want it to." Clint countered pressing a kiss against my forehead. "I love you Flynn, nothing is going to change that." My heart raced as I heard those words from his mouth. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I knew he meant those words and the feeling it gave me – I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world.

"I love you too Clint." I whispered out before he pulled apart.

"We should agree to not let this change anything, ok?" Clint asked looking straight into my eyes. We knew the truth out loud, we both knew the danger without saying. We knew and it was enough for now.

"Agreed." I added with a warm smile. "But maybe," I bit my lip softly. "Next time we meet up, maybe we could talk about it more?" I asked softly knowing that maybe one day I'd like to think of us as something more than just _us_.

"We could." Clint smirked taking my hand and leading me out of the bedroom.

* * *

We walked out the front of the building as a sports car pulled up right in front of us. The car was way too nice for Brooklyn and everyone noticed it. The window rolled down and I saw Natasha lean over to look at the pair of us.

"I thought I'd find you here." Nat said giving me a small smile. She looked good, her hair was longer and straighter, I noticed the small necklace around her neck, a simple arrow.

"Give us a second." Clint nodded to Natasha.

"Hey Nat." I waved as Clint turned to me. It was nice to see her, it was nearly a year and a half since I last saw her. I had to admit, her heavy gaze still made me shift nervously.

"Hey Flynn, nice hair." She commented as friendly as she could be before sitting back in the car, leaving the window down.

"So... how about Mexican next time?" Clint asked smiling down at me. His smile wasn't forced or the one he used on missions. This smile was real, it was real and it was only for me. It made my heart flutter knowing that I would be the only one to see that smile.

"Hmm, as long as you don't mean Taco Bell." I joked making him laugh with a deep chuckle that made goosebumps run over my skin.

"Well now I don't." Clint replied pulling me into a tight hug. I took a deep breath wanting to remember the mixture of saw dust and leather for as long as I lived. His warmth, his arms wrapped around me. It was everything I ever wanted and I never knew existed. This was my heaven. Clint was my heaven. We pulled out of the hug but still held our bodies against each other.

"Have fun. Don't forget to write." I said taking one last look at Clint and moving out of his reach. I pulled on my agent training as I detached myself from the situation. As I moved away he grabbed me, pulling me into a deep passionate kiss that made my head swim. I had never met a man like Clint Barton before, someone who could just get under my skin and yet making me feel like a love sick puppy.

"Stay safe." He whispered, his eyes darting from my lips to my eyes and back again.

"You too." I whispered back before he let go of my face and nodded. I watched him climb into the car and watched as it disappeared down the street. Clint was gone again, for who knew how long, and I was left alone again. This time felt different though, I was worried about him, but inside there was a part of me finally at peace. I had told him I loved him and somehow no matter what happened to the pair of us, now he knew that I knew we'd be ok.

* * *

Ok, so I know a lot of you wanted a sequel to Wonder and I promise I am working on it. I've got tons of ideas and I'm just picking through my favourite. Let me know what you think of my first fluffy short.


End file.
